Surprise!
by Kv's Neha
Summary: Hey his is a OS based on kevi!, specail gift for harma on herbday and ofcourse for all the kevi lovers. Read and review!


Hey guys this is a OS based on my fav kevi! This is a birthday ggift for harman! Sorry as I am late. Pls dont ask for updates as it Is a OS! So read enjoy and review!

Garva chaut..In the morning at 4 at kevi house in the kitchen. Puvi tarika ishika and shreya were preparing food to eat as they would not b able to eat till night. The whole team like Duo,dushyant pankaj, freddy acp and salunkhe were present in the hall.

Inside the kitchen..

Purvi: shre tarika muzhe bahoot zyada neend aa rahe hein yaar! Kaal rat mrenend bilkul purvi nahi hue aur aj ye subhah subhah chaar baje utho aur khanna kahoo aur phir din bhar bhuke raho!

TaRika: kyun aisa kya hua tha rat mein? (Teasing tone

Purvi blushed..

Shreya: arey purvi sharmao mat bol na kya huatha? (Teasing)

Purvi: kuch nahi! Aur tarika shreya! Mera sar mat khao tum dono! Mein pehele se hi itni bhuki hun aur mere nend bhi lurvi nahi hue hein! Samjhe tum donno!

Shreya and tarika nodded. And ishita was trying to control her laughter.

Tarika: accha purvi tumhara aur ishika ka pehela garva chaut hein na toh isiliye tumhe nathoda sa ajeeb lagega lekin aadat ho jati hein. Kyun shreya?

Shreya: ha! Bilkul thik kaha di!

Ishika and purvi smiled lightly. They prepared the food and took it to the table and sat pdown to eat. While allthe others wee still busy in their chats.

on the dinning table..

Ishika: yaar puvi!

purvi: hmm

IShika : muzhe na ek bat samaj meinahi aati!

Shreya; wo kya hain ishika?

Ishika :yahi ki har sal hum hamare patiyoon ke liye vrat rakhte hain lekin..

Tarika: lekin kya?

Ishika: lekin kyun hein ki hamesha patni hi apne pati ke liye vrat rake?

Purvii:matlab kya hein tera?

Ishika: matlab yeh ki hamare patiyoon ko bhi hamare liye vrat rakhna chahiye na!

Purvi: ha bilkul sahi kaha!

Kevin who was listeaning to the conversation got up from his seat and went to the dinning table and said.

Kevin: toh rakh lenge na isme konsj badi bat hein!

Purvi: Kevin tum! Aur vrat! Hahaha! Tum to 1 ghanta bhi bhuke nahi reh sakte aur tum pura din bhuke rahoge!

Kevin: toh isme kounsi badi bathein! Tumhare liye mein itna toh kar hi sakte hun na.

Purvi smiled and blushed!

Shreya: haiii! Purvi kevin sir tera kitna khayal rakhte hein! Tee liye kuchbhi kar sakte hein!

tarika and ishika: ha lurvi tu na bahoot lucky hain!

Voice: ap bhi kuch kam lucky nahi hein!

Shreya: matlab?

Daya: matlab yeh ki aaj na mein abhijeet aur dushyant bhi vrat rakhenge!

Tarika ishika and shreya: kyaa!

Dushyant: ha ismee itne chauk ne wali kya bat hein?

Ishika: kya ap mazak kar rahe heon!

DayA: arey nahi we r serious!

Abhijeet: ha.

Shreya: thik hain toh ap sab abhi kha lijiye hamare sath pfir direct raat ko khanna mileha aur pan bhi!

All: ok.

Salunkhe ndd Acp were realy happy seeing their children happy. All of them had their food and they decided to go home amd come at kevis residence at nigt to break the vrat.

In the afternoon at kevis house..

Purvi and kevin both were sitting on the bench and talking. Suddenlt purvi's phone rang so she went to pick it up. Here our kevin was very hungry. So he decided to go for am walk. He was walking and saw a bhel wala. He went to the bhel wala. He order ed plate bhel.

Kevin mind; mat kha kevin! Tu purvi keliye itna bhi nahi kar saktaa, kha kya nahi kiya hain usnentere liye. Mat kha kevin!

Meanwhile purvi saw kevin going outside so she went behind him. She saw him near the stall and was shocked. They bhel wala gave him the bhel when je was abt to eat bhel his mind said..

Kevin pov: yeh 2 kya kar raha hein kevin! Mat kha! Purvi tere liye pura din bhoki hein aur 5o hein ki.., nahi!

Kevin: nahi mei ye mahi khaa sakta,

Saying thie he kept his plate aside andapologized to the bhel wala. Tears came into purvi'a eyes seeig this. She went to her house and kevin to went from there. Purvi went inside and swithe dthe TV on and started wathing it. Kevin to entered and sat down beside her. Suddenly kevins phone rang so he picked it up and went somewhere.

At night at kevi's residence...

All the Cid team had arrived their but kevin was still not there. It was time to break the vrat but still he was not present. Now puvi too was tensed. All of them were sitting in the hall.

Acp: purvi kevin ne tumhe kuch bataya nahi ki woh kaha ja raha hen?

Purvi: nahi sir woh kabhi aisa nahi karta.

Shreya: tu kevin sir ko phone kar ke dekh na.

Purvi:kahi bar kiya lekin wo phone utha hi nahi raha.

Daya: purvi tum chinta mat karoo wo kisi kam mein phas gaya hoga aa jaega.

Abhijeet: Ha purvi chinta mat karoo wo ek cid officer hein usse kuch nahi hoga.

Purvi just smiled lightly but she wassuper tensed for her kevin!

Tarika: abhijeet wo chand nikal aaya hein ab ham vrat tod sakte hain.

Abhijeet: lekin tarika kevin nahi aaya hein nanabhitak toh purvi..

Puvi: arey nahi sir ap sab apna vrat tod dijiye kevin aane ke bad hum apna vrat tod denge.

DayA: lekin purvi..

Purvi: lekin vekin kuch nahi, ap sab apna vrat tod rahe hein! Samjhe ap sab!

Daya: thik hain toh chalo sab log.

So everyone went and broke gheir vrat bht purvi was still tensed. Kevin had not returned. After everyone broke the vrat everyone wanted to stay with purvi as it was lage and kevin 2 was not their. Everyone was tensed for kevin but purvi made them go to their respective homes. So everyone went. It was late night kevin was still now where to b seen but finally the door bell tang. Purvi ran and opened it and it was kevin! She hugged him very tightlh.

Purv in hug in kaha the tum! Pata hain kitni chinta ho rahi thi muzhe tumhare!

Kevin: shhh shantho jaou purvi mein thik hun. Ek drug dealer ko pakadne ke liye gaya tha. Wo actually ek sectret tha toh isiliye tumhe nahi bata saka. I am sorry.

Kevin: chalo ab so jate hain.

Purvi: le..k,..I.. but could not continue because she fainted but kevin caught her and took her to the room. He was sitting next to her rubbing her hand. Suddenly her phone buzzed. He picked it up.

Kevin: hello

Abhijeet: hello keb

vin kahanthe tum?

purvi: sorrh sir wo main wk drug dealer ko pakadne ke liye gaya tha.

Abhijeet: accha thik hain, kevin purvi kaha hwin. So thikh hain na?

Kevin: nahi skrpurvi behpsh hogai hein pata nahi kyun.(he forgot abht the vrat)

Abhijeet: kyaa! Arey kevin usne subhah se kuch khaha peya nhi hein! Ausne apna vrat nahi toda! Dehydration ki vaja se behosh hogayi hogi woh ab jaldinse apnanaur purvi ka vrat todo samjhe aur khayal rakhna purbi k.

Kevkn: yes skr.

Kevin sprinkled some drops of water on her face and she woke up.

Kevin: purvi tumn thik hkn?

Purvi; ha kevin.

Kevin: tumne apna vrat kyun nahI toda! Agarvtumhe kuch ho jataa toh!

Lurvi: tumne bhi nahi toda aur tumhare hote hue tumhe kuch nahiho sakta.

Kevin just hugged her tightly and said

Kevin: I love u purvi.

Purvi: l love u to.

Kevin :(while separating) accha ab chalo hamara vrat tod dete hain.

Purvi: ha calo.

So the went to the terrace to break their vrat. Purvi and kevin saw themoon and broke their vrat. They fed ech other water and a pice of sweet. They had their lnch and went to their room to sleep. Both of them slept on thd bed and purvi cuddled in kevins arms and kevin wrapedd his hand around purvi and placed a plain kiss on her forehead.

Kevin: I love puvi!

Purvi: I love u too!

They slept in each others arms dreaming about a new morning and abright life.

* * *

Hey guys he is a short story on kevi! Specialy for harman!here js jr story and sorry for late upde! And I will update ethe other stories whenni gt enough feviews as I saida, and pls dont ask for updates sorry! Ok bye bye.


End file.
